Non-volatile memories are known. As the demand for memory capabilities increases, there is a continual need to increase the number of memory cells in a memory device. However, fabricating memory cells for use in such memory devices continues to be technically challenging. Accordingly, improved methods of forming memory cells for use in memory devices are desirable.